More Gracie's Torchwood Drabbles and Ficbits
by Grace Musica
Summary: A second collection of Torchwood themed drabbles and ficbits. WARNING: Some of these drabbles may contain offenseive couplings, subject matter, language, et cetera.
1. Smitten

Title: Smitten  
LJ community horizonssing Challenge: Day Eighteen  
Date Written: 7/25/08  
Rating: PG/K+  
Word Count: 826  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Tosh, Martha, Gwen(mentioned)  
Spoilers: Set during _Reset_, so spoilers for Who and Torchwood up to that.  
Warnings: Fluff.  
Author Notes: This prompt was the song "If I Didn't Care" by the Ink Spots  


* * *

Jack could hear giggling.

There wasn't a lot of 'giggling' to be had, being Torchwood and all. Sure there was laughter, trench-humor to make everyone forget that oh hey, we could die today.

Of course, Tosh and Gwen, being girls (and that is one helluva sexist thought, but there it is), would sit and have a giggle together. Toshiko mostly giggled, hand over her mouth like a proper Japanese girl. Gwen would giggle a bit like a teenager, or full-out laugh. Owen would more chuckle when he found something amusing, a quiet, open-mouth laughed. Ianto tended not to laugh at all in public, but he'd give these great, full belly laughs when he found something funny on Paul O'Grady or some other programme of his. Although he had this great breathless, post-orgasmic laugh he'd give in bed...

And there it was again, distracting him from happy fantasies.

Two giggles -- one was definitely Toshiko. She had such an adorable giggle, it reminded him that she still had some innocence left in her. The other wasn't one he'd heard before, but he knew who it had to be.

Martha Jones, savior of the human race, giggling like a schoolgirl (Martha's laughs were great for the simple reason that she made the _funniest_ faces when she did).

Jack entered the room and they burst out into fresh giggles, the two of them leaning against each other as they laughed. The Captain put his hands on his hips and tried his best to look indignant but their giggling was infectious and he found himself laughing as well. "Okay, real work to do, gossip later."

Tosh smiled at him, her face flushed, and gathered up her things, making a hasty exit. Martha grinned at him.

"Making nice with the team."

"And so are you, so I hear," Martha teased back. "Ianto Jones? Is it the last name, or..."

Jack laughed a little. "Little gossip."

"C'mon, you know you want to."

He grinned. "Ianto's... special. Different from the others."

Martha watched him for a minute. "Do you love him?"

"I don't know if he loves me," Jack countered, avoiding the question. "I guess you could say I'm sort of a rebound." Martha raised an eyebrow so he continued. "He was at Canary Wharf, he lost his girlfriend." He heard the young woman's sharp intake of breath, followed by her faint, "Poor thing." He knew Martha had a cousin who'd died there, but she hadn't known the full extent of the invasion. "So... yeah." He shrugged. "Probably just a rebound."

Martha shook her head. "For someone with you're experience, you're pants at relationships."

"I'm _pants_?"

"He adores you, Jack." She crossed her arms. "The way he smiles at you, looks at you... When you're in the room it's like it's just you and him, he doesn't see anyone else."

Jack was quiet, recalling events back. It didn't seem like that, just this morning he'd smiled at Tosh and Gwen as he set coffee at their elbows, and bickered with Owen...

... but he'd gotten a dazzling, beautiful, _honest_ smile along with his cup.

"See?" Martha smiled, patting Jack's shoulder. "Be happy, even if just for a bit. Okay?"

* * *

_"So am I right in thinking that you and he..."_

_"We... dabble."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Yeah."_  


* * *

Jack helped Ianto tape the body into the SUV. "You're right, Tosh is warped."

Ianto wrinkled his nose as blood dripped down into the van. "This is disgusting and I'm so glad I don't have to clear it up later."

The Captain laughed a little and climbed out of the passenger's side, closing the door. Ianto did the same, pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiping his hand off. He got off as much as he could before handing the square of cloth over to Jack.

"Tonight's going to be a long night," Jack said conversationally, scrubbing at his fingers.

"Yup."

"I was thinking... after we get everything done tonight, Martha rescued and so on and so forth, I could go back to yours?" He looked up through his eyelashes to gauge Ianto's reaction and grinned when Ianto smiled.

"Just invite yourself over, then."

"I have something I want -- want to talk to you about." He was stuttering, and badly. God, he hadn't been like this since he was fifteen!

The Welshman cocked his head to the side in curiosity. "Okay."

Jack opened his mouth to say more, but he was interrupted by a cough behind him. He turned to see Toshiko standing in the garage doorway, holding her laptop and a gaming remote control. "My turn boys," she said with a smile, pushing past them.

"I'll go fetch the gear and the others," Ianto said, turning and heading up to the Hub, Jack's eyes following him.

Toshiko was giggling when he turned back around. "What?!"

"Ianto's not the only one who's smitten," she teased, giggling again when Jack popped her gently on the head.


	2. Coming Back

Title: Coming Back  
LJ community horizonssing Challenge: Day Twenty  
Date Written: 7/26/08  
Rating: PG/K+  
Word Count: 533  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Gwen and Martha and Francine and Mickey (mentioned)  
Spoilers: Torchwood 02 and Doctor Who 04  
Warnings: None

_**But I was in search of love in those days, and I went full of curiousity and the faint, unrecognized apprehension that here, at last, I should find that low door in the wall, which others, I knew, had found before me, which opened on an enclosed and enchaned garden, which was somewhere, not overlooked by any window, in the heart of that grey city.**_

_**- Evelyn Waugh,  
Brideshead Revisited  


* * *

**_

Jack left Martha and Mickey in London, at her mother's with an apology, but he had to get back to Cardiff, back home to his team. Francine loaned him her car -- she understood the need to get back to family.

Jack had pulled ever single trick in the book to get back as fast as he could, using every name he knew -- including the Doctor's -- to get through the road. Entering Wales had made his heart sing, but when he'd seen Cardiff he had to slam on his brakes to get a better look, to make sure that the view was real.

Cardiff wasn't in ruins. Power, of course, was out, but most people had invested in personal generators after the bombings a few weeks ago, but for the most part it looked... normal.

The Plass was torn up, Dalek casings littering the ground as they'd tried to break into the Hub from above. Jack felt his breath catch in his throat when he saw the Information Booth blown to pieces. He had to climb over rubble to get them, losing his coat in the process for fear of snagging it.

A Dalek armor casing was thrown to the side at the roll door entry, but otherwise the Hub was just the same as he'd left it in, maybe in even better condition. He let out a sigh of relief. Beautiful, brilliant Toshiko had saved them one last time with her Time Bubble. He'd been counting on that to make sure Ianto and Gwen were safe.

"Gwen?" he called out, carefully stepping around a pile of rubbish. "Ianto? Anyone?"

He heard shuffling in his office and headed to the door, catching Ianto popping his head up out of the hatch down to his quarters. When the younger man caught a look at Jack he let out a relieved smile and hurried out of the hatch to hug him tight. "You came back."

"I told you I would," Jack replied, burying his face in Ianto's hair. "Where's Gwen?"

"She went home to Rhys after we cleared up some of the mess," he said, squeezing him a little harder. "Are -- are they -- "

"They're gone," Jack reassured him, running a hand down his back, remembering the way Ianto had paled at the Dalek message, how he'd shivered and clutched at the back of his shirt. "For good."

Ianto took a deep shuttering breath, then another one, relaxing against him. "I was scared," he admitted.

"So was I," Jack replied, kissing his forehead. "Daleks killed me the first time around. Did I ever tell you that?"

Ianto shook his head and looked up at him. "No, but that's not what I was worried about." He rested his head on Jack's shoulder again before whispering, "I thought you'd go away with him again. With the Doctor."

Jack closed his eyes and kissed his forehead again. He knew he deserved that, but it hurt a little to find that Ianto doubted him. "If I leave again with him, I'll tell you about it first, and I won't be gone for long."

Ianto pulled back and Jack touched his face. "I'm back. I'm home."


	3. The Place For Me

Title: The Place For Me  
LJ community horizonssing Challenge: Day Twenty-One  
Date Written: 7/26/08  
Rating: G/K  
Word Count: 214  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto  
Spoilers: TW up through _Something Borrowed_  
Warnings: Boys kissing  
Author Notes: Written -- literally -- in fifteen minutes. Short and sweet fluff! And yes, the title _is_ from the Green Acres theme song, since the picture is a farm scene.  


* * *

"I could have sworn you said your father was a master tailor," Jack said as he leaned up against the wooden fencing.

"He was," Ianto replied, hoisting himself up on the whitewashed two-by-four. "But my grandfather owned a farm. He inherited it when he died." He swung his denim-clad legs over the top of the fence and dropped down into the pasture beyond, whistling and clicking his fingers at the closest cow. The bovine looked up at him lazily before ambling over and letting Ianto rub on her as she bent down to graze again.

"City boy who spent his summers in the country then?" Jack asked with a smile, watching as Ianto ran a hand down her flank and patted her twice in farewell. "What an odd mix you are."

Ianto just stepped on the lowest slat again, smiling at Jack when he did the same. "That's just Wales. Ten miles from nowhere and from civilization, depending on the way you drive."

"Mmm, but where do you feel like you belong?" Jack teased, leaning in to kiss his ear. "City or country?"

"Neither," Ianto replied, giving him one of his secret, slow smiles.

"Oh? So where _do_ you belong?"

He leaned in and pressed his mouth against Jack's gently. "In Torchwood. With you."


	4. Lisa Lan

Title: Lisa Lan  
LJ community horizonssing Challenge: Day Twenty-Two  
Date Written: 7/28/08  
Rating: PG/K+  
Word Count: 714  
Characters/Pairings: Ianto/Lisa, Jack/Ianto, Gwen  
Spoilers: Major for _Cyberwoman_, _Countrycide_. Set post _Small Worlds_ at the beginning.  
Warnings: Angst, talk of suicide and murder  
Author Notes: Title from the Welsh folk song of the same name, which is a focus in the fic. And here's how the thought process for this fic happened: a.) Ianto reading poetry aloud to Jack. b.) Ianto singing softly to Jack. c.) Ianto singing as he cleaned up about the Hub. And when I found this song, it was just perfect.

_**I see that from these boys shall men of nothing  
Stature by seedy shifting,  
Or lame the air with leaping from its hearts;  
There from their hearts the dogdayed pulse  
Of love and light bursts in their throats.  
O see the pulse of summer in the ice.**_

_**Except from, "I See the Boys of Summer,"  
by Dylan Thomas  


* * *

  
**_

Ianto had taken to singing softly to himself as he moved about the Hub. Owen complained about it from time to time but Toshiko and Gwen would shush him and let Ianto go about his song. The man had a very varied taste in music, so at any given moment he'd be humming the latest Top 40 hit, followed by an obscure folk song. He even learned a few songs in Japanese just to make Toshiko laugh and correct his pronunciations.

Jack thought it was good. Songs had kept the spirits of soldiers up even in his time, so if Ianto needed that, he wasn't going to tell him to stop.

Then Gwen had turned up in the doorway, pale in the face and obviously upset. "What?"

"Have you heard what Ianto's been singing all day today?" she asked, stepping into his office and closing the door behind her.

"Something in Welsh, that's as far as I got," Jack replied with a shrug. "Why, is he singing about anarchy?"

Gwen reached over the desk and pulled Jack up. "He's singing a song called _Lisa Lan_. Fair Lisa," she translated as she opened the door and pushed him towards it.

Tosh and Owen had gone home for the night, and with Gwen in Jack's office Ianto had raised his voice as he cleared up for the night, singing almost absently to himself. The acoustics in the Hub amplified his song, letting it bounce to where Jack and Gwen were standing.

"What's it mean?" Jack asked, looking over at Gwen when the Welshman paused in his singing to fetch something.

"It's a lament, about a man who loses his lover, Lisa," she explained. Ianto started singing again, and Gwen swallowed hard before translating the final verse for him.

"_Lisa will you escort me  
To place my body in black earth?  
I hope you will come, my dear friend  
To the side of the grave where I am going._"

"I'll handle it," Jack said as the last notes faded from the air.

* * *

"Do you want to die?"

Ianto looked at Jack over his cup of coffee. Jack had driven him home after they'd all stopped off at A & E and stayed with him during the night. On the fold-out sofa couch in the living room, but every time he'd awoken screaming from nightmares the Captain had been right there, soothing him carefully back to sleep with gentle tones and soft touches between bruising.

Bad dreams too, Cybermen and Daleks and cannibals all jumbled up together, aliens who hated anything but themselves and humans who had been forcibly stripped of what it meant to be human and humans who had _willingly chosen to throw that away_. The terrifyingly worst of the universe.

"I..." He swallowed heavily, looking down into the dark depths of his coffee. "After Lisa -- " He squeezed his eyes shut tight, jaw working. "When Tosh and I were in the basement, when we found the -- " He broke off and swallowed hard again, fighting down nausea. "I just couldn't think about anything but making sure she got out alive. I was willing to throw my life away if it meant that she'd make it." He gave a bitter laugh. "It's not like I mean anything around the Hub."

"Don't you dare say that, Jones," Jack countered. "I don't want to hear you say it again. You're vital. If it hadn't been for you, Tosh _would_ have died."

Toshiko had told him about what Ianto had done for her while the Welshman was being attended to in the ER, gasping out her story in sobs about how he'd attacked the man so she could get away. She'd been so upset that she'd ended up leaving him behind -- and so relieved that he'd been okay -- that she'd ended up having to be sedated. Owen and Gwen had taken her home.

Ianto just shrugged, lifting the mug to take a sip. "When I saw that she'd gotten away all right, I was willing to make the sacrifice." He set the mug back down on the table, a look of confusion crossing his face. "But... When I had that cleaver to my throat? I wanted nothing more than to live."

"Good," Jack replied.


	5. Hot

Title: Hot  
LJ community horizonssing Challenge: Day Twenty-Three  
Date Written: 7/30/08  
Rating: PG-13/T for the picture at least  
Word Count: 626  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto  
Spoilers: Up through Season 02/DW 04 to be safe.  
Warnings: Fluff  
Author Notes: For Gena, _**WHO HAS NO A/C.**_ WTF, mate? And this prompt was the rather delectable picture of two topless men holding hands with a sheet barely over their hips. Yummy.

* * *

The air conditioner in Ianto's flat went out at exactly 02:38 on Sunday morning. Jack knew this for a fact because the sudden silence flooding the apartment awoke him out of his light doze.

He crawled out of bed, carefully disentangling himself from Ianto and chuckled softly when the younger man let out a little moan of loss in his sleep. Jack smiled and leaned in to kiss his forehead softly, touching Ianto's face softly before pulling away and snagging his pants off the floor.

Jack was by no means any sort of mechanic, but he knew his way around enough technology to wing it. He slipped his key to the flat into his pocket before heading up to the main unit on the roof. He whistled a little tune to himself as he climbed the stairs, the hand in his pocket playing with the metal key Ianto had given him a few months before. They'd long figured out that they slept better when they shared a bed -- hell, Jack was actually _sleeping_ regularly for the first time since, oh, probably WW II -- and they were basically living together now.

It was nice, having a place and someone to go back to at the end of the day instead of a cot under his office.

The air was already hot against his bare chest when he eased the rooftop door open, and he knew it would only get worse once the sun rose. He could smell burned out parts as he crossed barefoot over to the main unit, frowning when he noticed that the unit was smoking slightly. He jimmied the cover off the unit and waved the smoke out of his face, coughing a little. Three of the parts he could see were completely useless, but it didn't look like the unit was on fire. He sighed and snapped the cover back on, making sure it was fastened tight before heading back down.

The apartment was already ten degrees hotter than it was when he unlocked the front door. He was digging in the closet when he heard Ianto's sleepy voice calling out for him from the bedroom.

"'S hot," Ianto complained sleepily when Jack re-entered the bedroom, kicking the comforter off the bed.

"Air's broken," Jack replied, plugging in a small portable fan by the bedroom. "Completely FUBAR."

"Fubar?" Ianto asked, sitting up a little.

"Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition," Jack explained. A little slang he'd picked up from the American forces doing WWII the second time around. "They're going to have to install a whole new unit." He switched the fan on, angling it to blow across the bed before going over to throw the windows open wide.

He turned to face the bed, grinning when he saw Ianto sprawled across the mattress, the thin bed sheet slung low over his hips in an attempt at modesty, dark hair falling over his forehead. He cracked one eye open and held a hand out to him.

Jack lost the pants and slid into bed next to Ianto, taking his hand and scooting just close enough to enjoy being next to Ianto but far enough away so that the body heat wasn't overpowering. Ianto closed leaned in his head a little, smiling softly as he drifted off back to sleep. The Captain smiled back and leaned in to press his mouth softly against Ianto's.

"Mmm, too hot," Ianto informed him.

The older man laughed. "How about tonight we rent out a hotel room, go in late to work on Monday?"

"Sounds fantastic."

"I'll call in the morning," he said, feeling his eyes grow heavy.

If Ianto replied to him, he missed it when he dropped off to sleep, holding onto his lover's hand.


	6. Final Request

Title: Final Request  
LJ community horizonssing Challenge: Day Twenty-Four  
Date Written: 7/30/08  
Rating: PG/K+  
Word Count: 374  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto  
Spoilers: For Season 01  
Warnings: Angst, character death, mention of m/m sex  
Author Notes: Uh, no idea where the angst came from.

_**And the afternoon, the evening, sleeps so peacefully!  
Smoothed by long fingers,  
Asleep . . . tired . . . or it malingers,  
Stretched on the floor, here beside you and me.  
Should I, after tea and cakes and ices,  
Have the strength to force the moment to its crisis?**_

_**Excerpt from, "The Love Song of J Alfred Prufrock"  
T. S. Eliot  


* * *

**_

Ianto asks to be the one to prepare Jack's body for the vault when he lies still for twenty-four hours. They let him without a fuss -- it's his job anyway, right?

He serves the rest of the still shell-shocked team coffee and fairy cakes for teatime, then heads down into the medical bay, Jack's body stretched out on the metal autopsy table. The captain is still in the clothing he died in, the trademark coat wrapped around his body like a blanket. He shifts his lover's -- his captain's -- Jack's body, carefully, reverently stripping him, tags the tech on the strap he always wears (wore) around his left wrist.

The last time he did this, undressed Jack, he'd been full of cheek, teasing him endlessly over doing this at _work_, how scandalous, and what would the others think? Ianto had laughed and said that he'd claim the Captain seduced him and then Jack would be the one at fault.

Now, he is so quiet, so pale, so cold underneath his hands.

He doesn't cry -- can't cry -- as he carefully washes Jack's body, still hearing Jack's teasing voice ringing in his ears.

_"You little toppy minx! It always is the quiet ones."_

He dresses Jack in the paper gown, slides the plastic bag around his body and fills out the paperwork, morbidly wondering if Gwen and Owen will argue over who does the paperwork or if he should just forge someone's signature to make things easier.

He can hear the others upstairs in the meeting room, starting to move about. He leans down to Jack, touching his pale face. "Captain. Jack, please, wake up." He gets no response, and he leans over to press his mouth softly against Jack's still, cold lips. "I'm sorry," he murmurs, tracing a finger along Jack's mouth, expecting to feel teeth nibbling at the digit, the wet swipe of a tongue against the pad.

One last stolen kiss, one single tear dripping down his face to fall on Jack's cheek. "Good-bye, Jack. I love you."

All serious professionalism when Owen pops his head into the medical bay. "Ianto?"

Ianto nods and makes a final notation on his clipboard. _Name: Captain Jack Harkness. Age: Unknown._ "He's ready."


	7. Mam and Dad

Title: Mam and Dad  
LJ community horizonssing Challenge: Day Twenty-Five  
Date Written: 7/31/08  
Rating: PG/K+  
Word Count: 360  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Tosh, Owen  
Spoilers: Season 02 to be safe  
Warnings: Crack and language  
Author Notes: Set before _Reset_, but after Jack comes back. And I just love this idea, it made me laugh for about ten minutes after I came up with it. Prompt was the song "Summertime" by Mae

* * *

  
"There is _no way_ that is true, Owen."

"It is! Tosh, back me up on this one!"

"Well, it didn't happen exactly like that -- "

Jack sighed and took one hand off the steering wheel to rub the bridge of his nose. Owen and Gwen were in quite a mood today and had been arguing for the past twenty minutes. Toshiko had been trying to stay out of it, but now it looked like she'd failed in her valiant effort. Ianto was busy ignoring them all, doing... something on his hand held. Honestly, that man had one helluva tight self-control.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not, you liar!"

"Was too!"

Jack slammed the brakes on hard enough to bring the SUV to a nearly instant halt, throwing everyone to against their safety belts. "I swear on all that is considered good and holy in the universe, if you do not shut up _right now_ I will throw you all out of this car and you will _walk home_."

"I haven't said anything in an hour!" Ianto argued.

"Not you!" Jack snapped back, glaring into his rear view mirror. Ianto _hmnp_ed and went back to his work.

Owen was the first to snap out of the surprised stupor, that damn smirk crossing his face. "If we don't behave, will you turn this car around?" he asked.

Gwen caught on just as fast, tilting her head down and trying to hide her grin. "And no ice cream either, _Tad_?"

Jack could _feel_ Ianto turn to glare at him. Oh shit, he knew where this was going.

"Actually, Jack would have to be Dad," Toshiko oh-so-fucking-helpfully clarified, "since he's American. Which would make Ianto..."

"_MAM!_" Owen and Gwen finished before the three of them burst out into laughter.

"He cooks, he cleans, he takes care of us," Owen ticked off on his fingers through his laughter.

"You don't want to piss him off," Gwen agreed.

"He's the one who really has all the power!" Tosh added.

"Hey!" Jack argued, turning around in his seat to give his best glare at the _children_ before looking at Ianto.

"I never wanted another," Ianto deadpanned.


	8. Loose Lips Sink Ships

Title: Loose Lips Sink Ships  
LJ community horizonssing Challenge: Day Twenty-Six  
Count the Ways prompt: UNIT berets  
Date Written: 7/31/08  
Rating: PG/K+  
Word Count: 535  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Martha (mentioned)  
Spoilers: Torchwood 02, DW 04  
Warnings: Boys kissing  
Author's Notes: The prompt everyone in the comm was waiting for -- a UNIT beret.  
_

* * *

  
"I met a soldier in a bar."_

_"When was this?"_

_"Strictly professional."_

Soldier bars are the _best_ bars to go to, in Jack's opinion. Lots of soldiers unwinding after a long day, laughing and having a pint or three. Jack can sit in the corner nursing his glass of water, watching the young men and women get progressively pissed then select one or two and milk them for information as he continues to feed them the poison of their choosing.

It's how he found out about Project Indigo, one of the soldiers complaining about having to be transferred to New York. He couldn't help but smirk as he watched a group of men at the bar. _Loose lips sink ships._ And UNIT thought that Martha Jones was a weak point because she was buddy-buddy with Jack Harkness, the infamous head of Torchwood Three.

Most of the people in the bar were in uniform, either black fatigues or crisp dress uniforms intertwining in the mass among the loud music and cigarette smoke.

There was one that stood out -- Jack's mark for the night. A young man sitting at the bar, back to the Captain, dressed in 'urban warfare' camouflage, gray and black and white slapdash splotches covering his clothing, making the red in his UNIT cap stand out even more. Special Ops, Jack was willing to bet. He'd be full of all sorts of classified information.

He lifted himself from the table, grinning when a group rushed to grab the empty seats and made his way over to the bar. "Hey there, Soldier Boy," Jack said, all smoothness and confidence as he sat in the seat next to him. "Care for a drink?"

"Got plenty already, sir." The Welsh voice was unmistakable, and he was stunned silent when Ianto Jones turned and handed over one of the two glasses of brandy in front of him. "How about I buy you one?"

"Why -- How -- ?" He ran his eyes over the snug-fitting uniform. He'd never seen _that_ in his closet before!

That little secret smirk tugged at Ianto's mouth. "Captain Harkness at a loss for words, I'm flattered."

"Oh, you little tease," Jack said, leaning in to press his mouth against the corner of Ianto's. "The uniform?"

"Torchwood One Special Ops," Ianto explained. The surprise must have shown on Jack's face because the Welshman sighed. "You never did read my CV."

"Did so -- you were an archivist."

"Archives was a demotion, I screwed up during a field assignment," Ianto explained, sipping his brandy. "Turns out I was better at that than I was at Specials."

"And the UNIT cap?" Jack asked, reaching up to adjust it a little.

"A little nightingale told me you might enjoy it." The little smirk was back and Jack laughed.

The Captain knocked back his brandy before standing and offering his hand to Ianto. "Well, soldier, care to show me your barracks?"

"I bet you ask that of all the pretty soldier boys," Ianto replied, letting Jack pull him up and kissing him softly.

"Nah, just to you." Jack smiled and kissed him back before putting a hand on his lower back. "Now, quick march."

"Sir, yes sir!"


	9. Learned Behavior

Title: Learned Behavior  
LJ community horizonssing Challenge: Day Twenty-Seven  
Date Written: 7/31/08  
Rating: PG/K+  
Word Count: 110  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto  
Spoilers: Torchwood 02  
Warnings: None  
Author's Notes: Drabble time! *laughs* Prompt was the game Cluedo.  


* * *

"Well. This is all sorts of disturbing."

Ianto sighed and cuffed the Weevil. "Jack, a little help please?"

Jack leaned down and grabbed one arm of the unconscious Weevil, hauling it up and helping Ianto bring the alien to the SUV. The young archivist popped the boot up and they threw the Weevil into the back. "I think this is a case for our _learned behavior_ theory," the Captain said breezily as he wiped his hands on his coat.

Ianto sighed, slamming the boot shut. "Beating a human to death with a pipe in a library. What the bloody blue fuck have they been doing in the sewers, playing Cluedo?"


	10. Dangerous

Title: Dangerous  
LJ community horizonssing Challenge: Day Twenty-Eight  
Date Written: 7/31/08  
Rating: PG/K+  
Word Count: 322  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto  
Spoilers: Torchwood 01, DW 02  
Warnings: Angst, implied m/m sex  
Author's Notes: I'm playing catch-up! Prompt is the song "It's Bad For Me" by Rosemary Clooney

* * *

Ianto was dangerous when he slept. It wasn't because he rolled Jack over the side of the bed, or because he told Torchwood secrets in his dreams -- although he did steal the covers on occasion. No, what made Ianto Jones so dangerous was that while he slept Jack would watch him, and realize just how suddenly _attached_ he was becoming to the young Welshman.

Jack tried, oh, he'd tried for years to keep people at arm's length. Lovers, friends, they all died while he remained, a fixed point. It was just easier to wrap himself up in solitude and let everything else fall by the wayside, the world crashing about around his ears over and over and over again. Treat them like pets, something sweet and fragile and tolerable and finite that you know they would be gone eventually. Sometimes, a few of them managed to worm their way in deep enough to make a lasting impression, the ones he knew would hurt when he finally lost them.

Ianto shifted in his sleep, rolling over to face Jack and throwing an arm over the immortal's waist in his slumber. Jack chuckled a little and touched the sleeping face, smoothing out the worry lines that someone so young shouldn't be forming yet. He was getting dependent on him, on the morning coffee and the reports already on his desk before he asked for them, on the quiet proficency and the wicked cheek. On the offered companionship.

On Ianto Jones.

The Doctor was close. He could sense it, like a shark sensing a drop of blood in the water; so close but not quite there, not yet. 21st Century Cardiff, best place to find the Doctor, that's why he'd set up shop here.

It would be surprisingly hard to leave the quiet Welshman sharing the bed with him, but he had to do it. Before he got too attached.

Before Ianto left him.


End file.
